Life's Little Surprises
by LuvAngel448
Summary: While the Sherwoods deal with a surprise event, the Holdens try to move on after the death of their daughter, Pamela deals with a heartbreaking shock, and Roxy goes into business with Betty and her friends.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I certainly don't own Army Wives

A/N I certainly don't own Army Wives. This is my first Army Wives fanfic, but I have written them for other shows and movies. Hope you like it.

Life's Little Surprises

Denise woke up feeling more exhausted; it had been a week since the bombing and Amanda's funeral. She felt so alone, Emmalynn was staying at home now since Claudia Joy was home from the hospital, and Jeremy had left to go back to the fort. Denise turned over on her side, she smiled as she looked at the picture of her and Frank hanging on the wall, they both looked so happy, aside from her wedding photo it was her favorite picture. She had a busy day ahead of her, which she liked because she would not have time to think about how much she missed her husband. Even after 19 years of this it was still hard, but last night he had finally been able to call her. She smiled thinking of the sound of his voice.

"_Major Sherwood's residence" She said softly picking up the phone, she almost cried when she heard the voice on the other line. _

"_Baby it's good to hear your voice." Frank said tears filled his eyes thinking of her, already things were rough where he was. _

_She sat down clutching the phone, "Frank how are you? So much has happened here, I miss you." She went onto tell him about the bombing, making sure he understood that she was fine. _

"_Sweetheart I am glad to hear that you are alright, poor Mike, I can't begin to understand what he and his family are going through. Well there's a line behind me, I will try to get on the webcam soon, I love and miss you." _

_Denise wiped tears from her cheeks, "I love and miss you too, be safe." _

Sitting up in bed she knew that she should have told him something else, but it was better to wait, wait until she was sure. When she had been in the hospital the tests had been done, but the results hadn't come in yet. So she hadn't told anyone her suspicions.

She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, it was time to get ready for work.

Meanwhile Roxy was elated Trevor had finally called the night before.

_She had been giving the boys their bath when the phone rang, "Ok boys I'll be right back." She grabbed the cordless and came back into the bathroom to watch them. "Hello" _

"_Hey Rox, sorry it has taken me so long to call you, it has been one problem or another over here." Trevor said smiling as she squealed into the phone. _

"_I should be mad at you but I can't, are you alright?" Roxy put the lid of the toilet down and sat on it, the boys were grabbing at the phone. _

"_I'm fine, how are you and the boys?" Trevor had worried about them, but he was glad that she had made such good friends._

"_We're fine, better now that you have called, here say hey to the boys." She held the phone between the boys, and smiled as they told him they missed and loved him. _

"_I was just giving them a bath." She told him, then she told him about the bombing, "I'm fine, I was one of the lucky ones." _

_Trevor turned around and saw the line behind him, other soldiers were eager to call home, "I have to go now, I'm not sure when I'll be able to call again so don't worry." _

"_Okay, I'll try but I can't make any promises. I love you." _

"_I love you too Rox." _

When Pamela brought Katie and Lucas over, the boys told her all about the phone call from their daddy.

"So he finally called." Roxy nodded.

"I have been so worried, but he sounded okay…lonely but okay." Pamela understood, but being in Special Ops her husband could never call or contact her, it was heartbreaking not even being able to say good bye to him.

"Well I am glad that he called, okay so you're going to pick the kids up from school while I'm doing my radio show?" Roxy nodded, "Okay well let's go guys and I'll drop you off." She told the kids, she and Roxy were taking turns taking the kids to school and picking them up.

When the kids were gone Roxy picked up the toys, and cleared away the breakfast dishes, this was her quiet time, she enjoyed it but usually it just made her miss her husband. She wondered if Denise had talked to her husband, she hoped so.

Claudia Joy felt like she was just going through the motions, she knew that she needed to move on, but she wasn't sure how. She had lost her daughter, her baby girl. She felt angry, angry with herself, angry at Amanda, angry at Michael, and even at Betty, had it not been for the check she had wanted to give her she and Amanda would not have stopped at the Hump bar that night.

"Mom are you taking me to school today?" Emmalynn asked, she hadn't wanted to ask, but she wanted to spend time with her mother, lately she felt she was living with strangers.

Claudia turned, it took a moment but she realized that Emmalynn needed her. "Um, yes of…of course."

The ride to school was quiet, "Mom…I'm sorry about Amanda and your friend Betty. I miss Amanda too."

"I know you do Sweetie, we'll get through this." Even as she said the words to comfort her daughter she wasn't sure that she believed them, not really.

The hospital was busy, Denise felt like she had not sat down since she arrived there. She slipped into Betty's room, the bar owner was still in a coma.

"Oh Betty, you should not have stayed behind, you should have just gotten out of there." Denise sat down next to her, "I talked to Frank last night, he sounds so tired, after 19 years this is still so hard. I told him about the bombing, he was so worried about me and I was one of the least hurt."

She sat there for a long time, then left for lunch she was meeting Pamela in the hospital Cafeteria. She was on her way there when someone called her name.

"Dr. Everett, is everything alright." She turned and saw the doctor hurrying towards her. Dr. Monica Everett had been her Gynecologist since she had first moved onto the Post.

"Yes dear, can you come into my office? I would have called you, but I saw you and thought I would go ahead and save you the trip later on."

Her office was warm and comforting, with light blue walls and pictures of her children and grandchildren on the walls.

"Well I have you results and you are pregnant, it is a wonder you did not lose the baby in the bombing at the bar, do you have any questions?"

Denise was stunned, of course she had thought that it was possible, but now having it confirmed, she was in her early forties, her son was 18 years old. "I just…can't believe it. Frank and I tried so hard after Jeremy to have another one, but it just never happened and we gave up."

"Well you are in good shape, do you want this baby?"

"Yes…but I don't know how Frank will take the news, another baby will be a huge change in our plans." But she knew that he had always wanted a daughter, maybe this was their big chance to have a little girl.

"I understand, but talk to him, I know he's in Iraq, but he needs to know better to talk it over with him now rather than later." Denise nodded.

She left the doctor's office after making an appointment to get her first sonogram and went to the cafeteria to wait on Pamela, she knew that she would probably already be there.

"Hey how is your day going?" She asked sitting down next to her.

"Good, you?" Pamela saw the smile on Denise's face, she wondered if Frank was coming home early. "What is it?"

"You cannot tell anyone…I just found out and haven't even told Frank yet…but I just found out that I'm pregnant. I have been feeling kind of icky for a couple weeks now, and the doctor just confirmed it."

Pamela was stunned, "wow congratulations, I'm guessing this wasn't planned."

"Nope, he and I never thought I could get pregnant again, I mean we tried for 10 years after we had Jeremy, he and I both wanted a little girl." Denise told her, it felt good telling someone.

"How do you think Frank will take the news?" Denise sighed and pushed her food around on her tray.

"I don't know, we have already had so many changes, Jeremy's enlisting and me going back to work. How am I going to continue working after the baby's born?" She had been worried about Franks reactions, but she had not thought about having to stop working.

Pamela took her hand, "Just talk to Frank first and see what he says, don't worry about the rest until you have at least talked to your husband."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hope you enjoyed that chapter

A/N Hope you enjoyed that chapter.

Denise waited impatiently for three days, so far only Pamela knew about the pregnancy. Denise found herself more and more preoccupied thinking of the baby, she hoped it was a little girl. She could imagine a sweet baby girl with her dark hair and Frank's blue eyes. She hoped that he would be happy, but she wasn't sure. There was a time he would have loved to have a little girl, but things had changed, they were older.

She was fixing herself breakfast when there was a familiar chirp on the computer, she hurried over and saw that Frank wanted to talk to her. She turned on the webcam and sat down.

"Hey honey you look good." He said with a smile.

"So do you, oh I have missed you." Denise said her eyes filling with tears, she needed to tell him, but what if he was angry and then he got distracted? "I have to tell you something…but I'm just not sure how to. I know that we didn't plan this…but after the bombing when I was in the hospital…they ran a pregnancy test…I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby."

Frank was surprised, he thought of all the reasons that they couldn't have a baby, mainly because Denise was working now, yet even as he thought of all the reasons for not having it, the biggest reason for wanting it was that he wanted a baby, maybe a baby girl. He had made a lot of mistakes when Jeremy was growing up, he supposed everyone did with their oldest child.

"Frank…please say something." Denise said as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Oh baby, well I'm surprised, neither of us is as young as we were when Jeremy was born, but I can tell you that I want this baby just as much as I wanted Jeremy. It is going to change things, but like you said sometimes change is a good thing."

Denise smiled, "I am so glad that you feel this way, I was so worried…please do not let this distract you over there…I need you to come back in one piece."

"I will come back soon baby, I have to go now, I love you, take care of you and our baby." Frank told her, he hated these good byes.

Denise nodded, "I love you too…always and always."

Now that her husband knew it was time to tell their son, she wondered how he would take the news. She picked up the phone and dialed his cell phone, "This is Jeremy Sherwood…leave a message."

"Hey Jeremy…how are you? Please call me when you get this. I love you." Denise laid the phone down and finished fixing breakfast, now that Frank knew and was happy about the baby it was like a weight had been lifted.

She called the group together, so she could tell them that night, she got dressed and ready to go to work.

Pamela was going through old baby things, when there was a knock at the door, "General Holden…umm, please come in, sorry about the mess. Is there anything wrong?"

"I'm afraid your husband has been taken as a P.O.W., we have already confidence he is still alive and we will do everything we can to rescue him." Michael hated these visits, they were worse than telling someone their husband or wife had been killed, because he did not even know if they could rescue the prisoners.

Pamela felt like her world had just been ripped out from under her, "Oh God…Chase."

"I am very Mrs. Moran…please let us know if there is anything we can do for you, I will let you know if there's any change in situation." He slipped out, he wished Claudia Joy had come but she was still grieving heavily over the loss of their daughter.

Pamela did not remember him leaving, hours later she was still lying on the floor crying when her kids came in with Roxy, "Pamela….Pamela…what's wrong? What is it?" "Mommy what's wrong?" she heard Katie ask.

She sat up, trying to be strong for her kids, "Your daddy's been taken as a prisoner of war…the other soldiers are going to do everything they can to get him out so that he can come home." She held onto her children, " We have to believe that he will be alright."

"Pamela is there anything that I can do?" Roxy sat down beside her, "Denise called…she wants us to come by tonight…do you want me to call her and let her know what has happened?"

Pamela nodded, "You should still go though, I can watch your kids."

"Are you sure?" Pamela nodded, "Well alright then."

Michael got home and found Emmalynn typing on the computer, "Hey you doing schoolwork?"

"No…well kinda, it is a letter to a soldier fighting in Iraq, our teacher gave us the name and address so that we can write to a soldier." She told him as he read it over her shoulder.

Michael smiled, "It is really good, I am proud of you. Where's your mom?"

A frown flickered in Emmalynn's eyes, "She went for a walk."

Only Roxy and Roland came to Denise's that night, "Poor Pamela, I wish there was something we could do for her."

"Yeah, when I brought the kids home she was lying on the floor sobbing, but now she is determined to just keep going."

Denise sighed, "When Frank was missing it was awful…but to be a Prisoner of War, that is just so hard to even think about."

Roxy and Roland nodded, "How is Claudia Joy doing?"

"Not well, I called and invited her over tonight…but she never called me back, I wish there was something we could do to help her, but I guess she just needs time." Denise said sadly.

Roxy frowned, "Well Denise you called us all here…what's up?"

"Well, Joan's not the only one who is pregnant." She told them with a smile. "I just told Frank today…he really seems happy about it."

"Oh Denise that is wonderful!" Roxy said giving her a hug, Roland hugged her next.

"I have not talked to Jeremy yet…but I think he will be happy, Frank and I tried for years for another one, then it just seemed like it was not going to happen. He and I both have always wanted a little girl."

Roxy nodded, "So have I, Trevor and I don't want more kids yet…but I hope someday to have a little girl."

"If Joan keeps our baby, I hope it's a girl." Roland told them, he saw their faces and realized they did not know that she was planning on aborting the child.

"Oh Roland, I don't even know what to say." Denise told him, she felt bad that she had been gushing about this baby and he could lose his.

"She wanted kids, before the promotion…but now she thinks that it will ruin her career." Roland told them, "I keep telling her we need to talk about it, but she keeps putting it off."

"Let us know if there is anything that we can do for her." Denise told him when he and Roxy got ready to leave. "Same with Pamela."

Michael got into bed late that night, "Claudia Joy…we cannot keep going like this."

"It's late Michael, we can talk about this in the morning." She turned away from him, and pulled the covers up.

Michael sighed, he knew it couldn't wait, but he found that he did not have the strength to keep fighting her. "Alright." He said quietly.

Pamela watched as her kids sleep, she had stayed strong for them, but now she felt herself breaking. "Oh Chase please come home to me." She whispered, as she wiped tears from her face."

A/N Hope you liked it….please leave comments if so!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for reviewing…you'll have to wait and see but here's a hint…all my stories are usually pretty happily ever after ;)

Also, I have no idea what Denise's maiden name is, so for this story I made one up, and since they haven't mentioned her father other than he was in the army, I made a name and rank for him as well. I have made stuff up about her past…simply cause I don't know anything but what's been said on the show.

Also there's some cussing in this chapter…nothing major though

Denise and Roxy spent the next few days checking on Pamela and shopping for baby supplies, Roxy liked getting out…that way she did not feel so lonely, she felt lonelier now than she did when she was single. There was no news about Pamela's husband; she spent most of her time alone or with the kids. She had taken pictures of her and Chase and put them up all over her room. Betty had finally woken up, Roxy went and visited with her every day.

"How are you today Betty?" She asked sitting down next to her, she just had dropped her and Pamela's kids off at school for the day.

Betty tried to smile but it was painful, "Been better, feel like I was run over by a damn Mack truck. What's my place look like?"

"I won't lie to you, it looks pretty bad." Roxy poured some water into a cup for her to drink. "But I will help you fix it up if you like."

"I can't afford to fix it, damn…I should've died with it!" She said vehemently, turning away from Roxy, "I'll just have to pack up and leave I reckon."

"Now I'm not going to let you talk that way! We will find a way to fix this! Roxy told her smartly, "First we need to raise the money…I have some money that I can let you have and we can ask more people…you of course have the money from Claudia Joy, but that is for your surgery…which when you're well enough you're going to have."

Betty started to argue with her, but Roxy gave her a look that made her laugh, "Alright, but I'm telling you you aint gonna find no body that cares enough about me or that place to donate any of their time and money to fixing it up."

"You just leave that to me, now go and get some rest." Roxy told her with a smile, before hurrying out the door to find Denise. "Hey Denise, Betty's awake."

"That's great." Denise had already told the people she worked with about the pregnancy and that she wanted to continue working as long as possible.

Roxy nodded, "I told her that we would help her fix up the bar…but honestly I don't have any clue as to how I'm going to do that."

"Well I've got the money that I make…Frank makes more than enough to take care of us, so I can give you that." Denise did not have to work, but she enjoyed it, she hoped after the baby came she would still be able to work at least a little bit. "We'll talk to more people…maybe have fundraisers…those usually bring in some money."

"That sounds great…we would have to talk Claudia Joy about the fundraiser…she is really not doing very well since Amanda's death." Roxy said sadly, they all missed their friend.

Denise shook her head, "She is really taking this hard…I cannot imagine what it must feel like to lose your child." When Jeremy had hit and hurt her, she felt like she had lost him, but she had gotten him back, Claudia Joy would never get her daughter back.

Dinner at the Holden household was quiet, "So did yall hear about Mrs. Sherwood?"

"No, what about Denise?" Usually he knew what was going on through Claudia Joy, but she had not seen her friends since Amanda's funeral.

"She's pregnant…I saw her at the PX today with Mrs. LeBlanc." Emmalynn said eating her green beans.

Michael was surprised, "Wow, I wonder how Frank is taking the news, I did not think they could have anymore children, do you know if she's talked to him?"

"Yes she has, she said that she and the Major are very excited…nervous but excited." Emmalynn glanced at her mom, Claudia Joy and Denise were best friends.

Claudia Joy was stunned, she could not believe that Denise had not told her, than she remembered last week Denise had asked her to come over because she had had some news to share. "Well lucky for them." She said bitterly, she dropped the fork onto her plate and went outside.

"Dad…I'm sorry, I really did not mean to upset mom." Emmalynn said sadly.

Michael stood up and kissed his daughter's cheek, "It was not you sweetie, eat up and I will go and talk to your mom." It was time he got to the bottom of this, he missed his daughter too, but they still each other and Emmalynn.

"Claudia…we really need to talk, this has been put off too many times." She turned away from him and crossed her arms, "I miss her too, but she is gone, Amanda is gone and no amount of crying for her or shutting yourself away is going to bring her back to us."

"You don't understand how guilty I feel! It is my fault! I should have just taken her straight to the station, but no I took her to the bar because I wanted to give Betty a check! I could have given it to her later, but no I had to do it right then!" She had whirled around to face him, "Damn it, she was my daughter!"

Michael was trying to keep his temper and emotions in check, "She was my daughter too! Do you think I don't miss her everyday? I feel guilty too damn it, if I had just made her stay that night and driven her in the morning, or gone with yall maybe I could have saved her…but I couldn't Claudia Joy! Our daughter is dead and there's not a damn thing I can do about it!"

"Oh Michael…I am so sorry." Tears filled her eyes as she hugged her husband, her mind felt clearer, like she had been living in a fog for a long time.

They cried as they held each other, "We are going to get through this sweetheart."

"I know…tell Emmalynn I'll see her when I get home…I want to go and see Denise." Michael nodded.

She pulled up in front of the Sherwood home and sighed, and got out. She hoped that Denise was home, she was not sure that she would have the courage to come here again if she wasn't.

"Claudia Joy…well this is a surprise…come in. How are you?" Denise had been surprised to see her friend pull up.

"I know that I have been out of touch the last couple weeks, I heard about the baby." Claudia Joy sat down across from her friend.

Denise smiled, "I am so sorry that I did not tell you."

"No it's my fault, losing Amanda…it was like losing a part of myself." Claudia Joy took a deep breath, "I realized tonight that I could not just stop living, my family needs me and I need them and my friends."

"We need you, and we are going to be here for you, no matter what." Denise told her smiling, "Besides here I am having a baby, I still cannot believe it. I told Frank…oh Claudia Joy…you should have seen his face on that web cam…he was so happy."

Claudia Joy smiled, "I am so glad…you let me know if you need anything. How is Pamela? I heard about her husband on the news, that he has been taken as a prisoner of war."

"She is holding up for her kids…but she is taking it rough, Roxy has been to see her a great deal." Denise told her, "Betty woke up…Roxy is having us organize a fundraiser to help her rebuild the bar, which we are going to need your help with if you feel up to it."

They were still talking when the phone rang, "Just a second, that might be Jeremy." Denise hurried and grabbed the phone, "Sherwood Residence."

"Hey mom, sorry it's taken so long to call you back, I've been busy." Jeremy was bone tired, "So how are you?"

"I'm good, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Denise told him happily, "I know that this is going to come as a shock, but I am going to have a baby."

Jeremy didn't know what to say, "Wow…mom, I don't know what to say, how does Dad feel about it?"

"He was pretty surprised too, but he's excited, we both are…I hope that you will be too." Denise wandered, if he was unhappy about it.

"Mom I am happy…it just comes as such a shock, I mean you guys…are well…old." Jeremy said with a laugh.

Denise laughed, "Well apparently we're not that old."

"Seriously mom, I think it is great…it'll just take some getting used to."

"Thanks Jeremy, how are you?" Denise listened as he told her about things at the base, she was glad that though he still loved and missed Amanda, he was not letting her death take over his life.

After Claudia Joy left and her phone call with Jeremy Denise felt wonderful, until the phone rang again, "Sherwood's residence" she said tiredly, she was tired, it had been a long day and she just wanted to take a bubble bath, and go to bed as she had to get up early in the morning for work.

"Is that how you answer the phone?" Oh no, she thought…it was her father, General Andrew Prescott made her husband look like a soft cuddly teddy bear.

"Father…it is nice to hear from you, how are things in Washington?" Her father was living in Washington now, after retiring from the Army he had gotten a job with the Pentagon, now he was retired from that but still kept himself abreast of all things related to the Army.

Andrew grunted, "I am moving to Arizona…I will be coming your way in a few days and will be staying with you, I trust that will not be a problem."

Denise gave a mental sigh, so much for rest and relaxation, "Of course not sir, Frank is in Iraq right now so it will just be us, Jeremy is at Fort Dix."

"Good for them, well let the Post know I will be no later than Friday afternoon, I expect you to meet me at the gate."

"Father, I would meet you of course if I could…but I have to work all day Friday." She winced thankful he could not see her, he had let her work when she was still living with him, but once she had met and married Frank he was relieved she was following the woman's role, and taking care of her husband.

"Where are you working? You should be home taking care of your husband!" His voice boomed and Denise felt a headache coming on, she knew it would be useless to point out that her husband was in Iraq, "Does Frank know his wife is working?"

Denise flopped down in front of the computer, she was hoping Frank would show up on the web cam and rescue her, Frank could handle her father.

"Yes father he knows, he said that he was proud of me." She said with a wistful smile.

Her father merely grunted, "Well I expect you to meet me Denise."

"I'll do what I can father." When they hung up she felt more tired than ever, she knew that people thought her husband was a stern man…but they had not met her father. She rubbed her still flat stomach, "Oh baby…how are we going to tell your grandfather?"

She wondered why her father was moving to Arizona, she and her father had never been close. When the phone rang again she was in tears, "Hello." She said mournfully.

"Sweetheart what's wrong? Is the baby alright? Are you alright? Jeremy?" Frank wanted to come through the phone and hold her.

Denise wiped at tears, "Oh Frank…I'm sorry to worry you…we're fine, Jeremy's fine."

"Baby you scared 10 years off my life answering the phone like that…you were crying honey." Frank could picture her wiping at tears, trying to keep a brave face with him.

"I'm sorry…the General just called…he is coming here for a visit…apparently he is moving to Arizona." Denise told him sadly.

Frank mentally swore, he had always admired General Prescott, but the man had as much sensitivity as a rattlesnake. It had been months since he had even bothered to call his daughter, and now he was apparently moving to Arizona and he was going to visit. He was oblivious to how much his daughter worried about him.

"Oh baby, I wish I could be there to help you with him. It'll be alright, does he know you have gone back to work?" Frank knew the General would expect Denise to wait on him hand and foot.

Denise had calmed down more, "Yes…he was not happy about it, I told him I have to work Friday afternoon…but he still wants me to be there to meet him."

"Denise do not let that man run you ragged, you have the baby and your health to think about." He made a mental note to try and get a hold of Michael before the General arrived and see if he could try and keep an eye on things.

"I won't…but he is my father…I guess I can try and get Friday off and at least get off until Monday…I'm not sure how long he is staying." Denise told him, "I didn't tell him about the baby, but I did tell Jeremy…he was surprised but seems happy about it."

Frank smiled, "Wait with the General but not too long, I'm glad about Jeremy…I'm sorry baby but I need to go and it's late there, you're probably tired."

"I am, I love you Frank, I'm sorry you called when I was so upset." Denise hated worrying him, that was one of her biggest fears, him going into war distracted because he was worried about her. "I am used to dealing with the General…I'll be fine."

"I know you will baby…I love you." He hung up still thinking about her, knowing he still a little time he sent off an e-mail to Michael,

_Mike,_

_ The General's coming to town Friday…keep an eye on things for me please if you can. Thanks._

_ Frank_

When Michael got to the office he felt better than he had since before the bombing, he had his wife back. He saw the message from Frank and groaned…The General, General Andrew Prescott, he was a hard hearted son of a bitch and one of the best General's the U.S Army had ever had. He would talk to Claudia Joy about inviting the General and Denise over for dinner or lunch, that way Denise would not get stuck with him the whole time he was here by herself.

Friday arrived much too soon, Denise had only gotten Friday and Saturday off, she had wanted to spend time with Pamela, but knew with her father in town it was not a good idea. The General would probably congratulate Pamela on having a husband who was either very brave or had a husband stupid enough to get himself captured.

She saw him and forced a smile, she did love him, growing up she had wanted to be daddy's little girl, but unfortunately she had been born a girl and that alone seemed to disappoint her father. Her mother adored her though, then she had died shortly after Denise's 18th birthday.

"Hello father, you are looking well." He was a tall man, sturdily built, his hair was white now and he was still very handsome.

"Thank you child, I see you found time to get off work." Denise nodded, "Well come along, I have had a long trip."

The ride to her house was quiet, Denise never knew what to talk to him about, usually he made his visits when Frank was home and being an Army man himself, he and the General just seemed to get along.

The guest room was small and would eventually be the baby's room, she had moved all the baby stuff out and put them in Jeremy's room for the time being.

"I know it is small, but I am sure you will be comfortable here." Denise said as the set his things down on the bed.

"It'll do, I will take a nap…when's dinner?" He said as he began to unpack his suitcase.

"1800 hours if that's alright with you." Denise wasn't sure what she would do with herself, it was only noon, it had been a long time since she had just stayed home. "Also I was only able to today and tomorrow off sir, I must go back to work at the hospital on Sunday."

Her father gave a grunt, that told her she was dismissed. She went into her own bedroom and laid down, she remembered waiting for his bus to arrive after his long deployments, and when he would come she always wanted to run into his arms, but he would just shake her hand.

After a quick 30 minute power nap Denise got up and decided to do some house work, she was dusting when the phone rang, "Hello Sherwood Residence."

"Denise, it's Claudia Joy, how are you? Michael told me that the General is here." Denise smiled, Frank had told Michael about the General coming.

"Yes, he is just taking a nap, I'm ok…it is like we are two strangers here, but it always feels like that with me and the General." Denise was feeling sad again and was determined not to cry. "Well what can I do for you Claudia Joy?"

Claudia Joy knew it was time to intervene, "Well Michael is coming by there tomorrow, he is going to ask you and the General to come to dinner and you are going to accept."

"Claudia Joy…I don't know, I don't want to burden you, you have been through so much." Denise told her.

"I know…I'm better now and I want to help my friend…now let me. I will see you tomorrow." With that she hung up the phone with a smile.

The situation in Iraq was as difficult as over, Frank was grateful that his wife would never know how bad it really was. In his tent he wondered how she was doing, he booted up the computer and saw an e-mail from Michael Holden.

_Frank,_

_ Will invite Denise and the General to dinner with the family, and on Sunday I will show the General around Post. _

_ Mike_

He smiled, he was glad the Holdens were good friends of theirs, General Michael Holden was a military man through and through he would get along famously with the General.

"Excuse me Major? Permission to enter." Trevor LeBlanc stood outside the tent, he was feeling nervous, the Major had sent for him, he hoped that he had not done anything wrong.

Frank looked up, "Permission granted, come in Private. At ease."

"You asked to see me sir." Trevor sat down when Major Sherwood gestured him to.

"Yes I did…I understand your wife was involved in that bombing at a bar a couple weeks ago, I wanted to make sure she is alright and you have your head clear. It doesn't bode well when we're worried about loved ones back home." Frank told him.

Trevor nodded, "Yes she was and she is fine…I admit I have been a little worried as this is Roxy's first deployment as well as mine."

"As a married man I understand, I set aside about 10 minutes to worry over my wife, then I push it from my mind. Try that, just 10 minutes when you are not doing anything else." Trevor nodded and told him that he would.

Pamela was not sure how she was going to keep up the brave face for her kids, tears filled her eyes. She wondered where her husband was, if he was being beaten, she wondered if he came home would he be the same man.

Joan and Roland has still not decided what to do about the baby, she wanted this baby, but she knew that she could not be a woman and see be the X.0.

Roxy picked up the four kids from school, Lucas and Katie were spending the night at her place so that Pamela could have some alone time. Her friend was not holding up well, she hoped that Chase would be rescued and that he would come home.

A/N 2: Thanks for the great reviews…I'm in college but I will try and update at least once or twice a day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I am so glad yall like the story! Song is by Sara Evans "No Place That Far"

Exhausted Roxy dropped the kids off at school and headed to the hospital, she felt like the mother of four instead of the mother of two. She knew that Pamela was going through a rough time, but her children needed her. It had been a week since they had learned Chase had been taken as a P.O.W and still no news.

The hospital was slowing down, Betty was healing slowly but she looked much better than she had. "Hey Betty how ya doing today?"

"I'm ready to get out of here Roxy." She hated feeling so useless and helpless, never had she needed anyone to take care of her before and she did not like the feeling.

Roxy smiled, "I know but you just are not ready to go home just yet, well you might think you are but your body isn't. Now I have talked to Roland, Denise, and Claudia Joy and we are going to have a fundraiser to get up the rest of the money to start reconstructing the bar."

"No I will not let you all do this." Betty told her adamantly.

"Now we have been all through this, and we want to do it…after all if not if your bar we would not all be friends." She told her with a smile.

Roxy sat with her for a while longer, telling her all the options they had thought about for having a fundraiser.

Leaving the hospital she thought about stopping by to see Denise, but she had heard from Claudia Joy that her father was there and apparently the man was called "The General" if that told her anything.

Denise was ironing her father's shirts when she heard him calling her; she hesitated since he seemed to be calling from Jeremy's room, which was where she had put the baby things.

"Yes father?" She asked from the doorway, sure enough he had found the baby things she and Roxy had bought.

"That boy get someone knocked up?" He asked looking at the crib.

Denise took a deep breath, "No sir, I don't know how to tell you…but I'm pregnant…Frank and I are having a baby."

"What kind of foolishness is this? You already have a son what more could you want?" Denise felt like she had been slapped.

"This pregnancy was not planned…we did not think we could have another baby…but we are happy about this baby, we're hoping it is a little girl." Denise told him, she hoped he did not recognize the pain in her voice. She could not wait to go to work tomorrow and let Michael deal with him.

He gave her a look and walked out of the room; she slumped down on her son's bed and cried. After a while she washed and dried her face, she found her father on the computer, "Can I fix you anything for lunch sir?"

"No, I will wait for dinner. It is good of Frank to be friends with the Post Commander; the boy needs to make connections." Denise nodded and walked into the kitchen, she smiled thinking of Frank as a boy.

Pamela sat on the steps alone, the kids were in school and she was alone, tears poured down her cheeks. She remembered when Frank was missing how Denise had wanted to fly to Iraq to save him, they had told her she was crazy…but now Pamela wanted to.

_I cant imagine, any greater fear  
Then waking up, without you here,  
And though the sun, will still shine on,  
My whole world, would all be gone,  
But not for long,_

She had chase had been married for 9 years, she missed being a cop but being his wife was wonderful…at least it had been. Now she felt like her whole world was spinning and she couldn't stop it.

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
Theres no place that far_

It wasn't fair, she had not even said good bye to him, there were no "I love yous" just the realization that that he had deployed.

_It wouldnt matter why were apart,  
Lonely minds or two stubborn hearts  
Nothing short of God above  
Could turn me away from your love  
I need you that much_

She hated this side of her, usually she was so strong, so sure, but now she felt lost, as though she were lost in the woods and every time she thought she saw light it vanished.

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
Theres no place that far_

She stood up and went inside and turned the lights off and laid on the couch, she knew that she should be stronger than this, but she wasn't.

When Roxy found her like that an hour later, she decided measures needed to be taken, so she called Roland and asked him to come over and talk to her.

"Pamela, you need to hold it together, your kids need you." Roxy told her softly while they waited for Roland.

"Well I need my husband! At least if something happens to Trevor or Frank you and Denise will be able to know that you told him you loved him!" She was angry, angry at all of them, "But no my husband just leaves…without so much as a good bye!"

Roland had come in during the yelling, "I think Pamela…it's Chase you're mad at."

"Oh God…yes I'm mad at him." She sobbed, "He's my husband and he doesn't even bother to tell me he is leaving…I know that the Army says he can't contact me…but can't he at least from the van or bus…tell me that he's leaving? And what was his mission….the fact that he was learning arabic customs and growing a beard does not sound safe to me! Doesn't he understand how much I need him? How much the kids need him." Pamela picked up a ceramic cat statue they had bought when station at Fort Bliss and threw it down when it shattered she felt better.

For two more hours she cried with her friends there, "I think I can be strong now…thank you…both of you."

Denise drove her father over to the Holden's later that day for dinner, "Father…their daughter recently died…please do not say anything to them."

The General just nodded and Denise wondered if he had even heard her, at the house as expected the General got along great with Michael, they talked about the situation in Iraq and Afganistan, while Denise and Claudia Joy talked in the kitchen.

"So how is it going with him?" Claudia asked as she diced carrots for the salad.

Denise sighed, "Not well, he found out about the baby…he saw the baby stuff and thought Jeremy had gotten someone pregnant, then I told him I was pregnant and…well his response pretty much told he was not thrilled."

"Don't let him bother you, just think…tomorrow you will be at work and the General will be with Michael for the better part of the day. Do you know when he is going home yet?" Denise shook her head, her father had said nothing about continuing on to Arizona."

Since her father was spending Sunday with Michael, they decided that he should stay with the Holden's that night. Denise was loving the break from him, she hoped that Frank would call or Jeremy, as she missed them both so much.

She realized that she had not been to see Roxy or Pamela in a while, so she headed to Pamela's house before going home.

"Hey Denise…welcome to the party, we're celebrating that though we're worried about daddy…mommy's not losing her mind." Pamela said with a smile.

Denise smiled, "Good for you, I can't stay long…my father's in town, he's spending the day with Michael tomorrow so I get the house to myself…finally!"

"Bless your heart, oh I have those baby clothes for you." Pamela said picking up a large box, "You should stay and have a drink with us, Roxy will be over soon."

"Okay, I need one after the last couple days that I have had." Denise said with a small sigh, she told her friend about her father who gave her a sympathetic look, "I don't even know when he is leaving, maybe tomorrow I will ask him."

She stayed long enough to talk to Roxy for a bit, they decided they would get started on the reconstruction of the bar with the money they already, before doing a fundraiser so they could find out how short they were.

Home was quiet, she hoped that her father okay at the Holden's, she had told them to call her if there were any problems. She slipped into the tub, and just relaxed. She opened her eyes when the phone rang, "Sherwood Residence." She said softly.

"Hey baby how are you?" Frank could tell she was in the tub, he heard the sound of the water, he wished he were there with her.

Denise smiled, "I'm good, but I miss you. How are you? You sound so tired."

"I am baby, but I'm okay, I miss you too. How are things with the General?"

"Earlier today was kind of rough, but dinner at the Holden's went well, now he's staying over there tonight, which is a relief. He found out about the baby…he did not take the news well." She told him softly, he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, maybe he will come around." He heard her sigh and really wished he could hold her. "Oh baby, I miss you, but I have to go now."

Denise wiped a tear from her cheek, "I miss you too, I love you always."

"Always and always baby." As he hung up he wondered how his father in law was staying, he hoped not to much longer, for Denise's sake.

After hanging up with Frank Denise felt lonely, she got out of the tub and got into bed, she remembered when he had been sitting on the bed and she had started things off and their sex life had stopped being a routine.

She fell asleep, thinking about him and praying he was still safe and would be coming home soon.

Roxy lay in bed with Finn next to her, he had a nightmare that daddy had been hurt and they couldn't get to him. Now his tears had stopped and she was rubbing his back, her boy was sound asleep. They had talked to Trevo earlier, so far he was doing well, she just wished he would come home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Your reviews and feedback are great! Hope that yall are pleased with everything!

Claudia Joy liked the General, she was used to taciturn men because of her own father and husband. "I am sure that you will enjoy walking around the Post with Michael, I know that he is looking forward to it."

At the hospital, Denise stopped in and talked to Betty every chance she got, "Now we decided to start with a yard sale, the proceeds will go to making the Hump bar as great as ever. A lot of the wives are looking forward to this."

As soon as Denise got home from work, her father told her all about his day with Michael, she heard what was right on Post and what needed to be fixed. "Well over all did you have a nice time with Michael?"

"Yes I did, the man is very competent, seems you have a decent Post Commander after all. Listen Denise…I liked to ya, I'm not moving to Arizona." Andrew sighed and turned away from her, "Sit down and don't interrupt me."

Denise nodded and sat down, "I don't think you know this but I'm close friends with General Grayson. Well I met him in Washington before I came…and do you know what he said to me?" He paused long enough for Denise to shake her head. " He told me how glad he was that my daughter had not been badly hurt in the bombing. Do you know how that felt? I did not even know you knew the General and his wife and he is telling me how relieved he was that you're alive! You were in a bombing Denise!"

"Sir…I was okay though…I am sorry that I did not call you." Denise managed.

"Don't…interrupt." He got up and started pacing around, "I have never known what to do with you, but I love you…you are my child."

Tears filled Denise's eyes, "Oh daddy…I love you too." Without thinking she got up and hugged him, "So much dad."

They talked for a long time, "I guess we should go bed, good night dad."

"Good night honey, I'll be heading back to Washington tomorrow" Denise lay in bed, thankful that her father had come.

Pamela woke up feeling better than she had since she had found out about Chase's capture. She was going back on the radio, she found that she was really looking forward to it.

"Okay kids, let's get up and get breakfast and I'll drop you guys off at school." The kids for once did not fight her as she got them ready for school, she was sure they were too glad they had their mom back.

Roxy met Pamela outside the house, "Let's take the kids together before we go and talk to the construction workers at the bar."

"Dad you up!" Denise was not used to being up before her father, he was usually up at 0500, "Dad." She walked into the guest room, immediately she knew that something was wrong. She hurried over to the bed, and put two fingers to the side of his neck, there was no pulse, "Daddy." She whispered as the tears fell.

Michael and Claudia Joy found her crying on a chair in the E.R. waiting room, "He's dead, the doctor said that his heart just gave out" She told them, "Last night…he told me he loved me…for the first in probably my whole life!" She cried hugging Claudia Joy.

"Come on, sweetie let me take you home…you don't need this stress." Denise let Claudia Joy take her home.

Denise lay in bed, she could not sleep, since he was a solider her father was getting a soldier's funeral, all of the top brass would be there. Her father had told her that he had loved her, he had come because he had been worried about her.

Claudia Joy called their friends, and she called and left a message for Jeremy. Emmalynn was helping her out by doing Denise's laundry and packing the General's bags.

"Mom what if Major Sherwood calls…what do we tell him?" Emmalynn asked with a worried expression.

Claudia Joy gave her daughter a hug, "We tell him what happened, that Denise is upset but that she is fine and we are glad to stay with her as long as we need to." Emmalynn nodded, "Denise and that baby are going to be fine."

Denise found them asleep on the couch, she almost screamed when she heard the lock turning and the door opened, "Mom are you here?"

"Jeremy? What are you doing here?" She ran and hugged him tight.

"Mrs. Holden called me, I got it cleared…I can stay until the funeral's over." Jeremy told her, "I'm sorry about the General."

Denise nodded, "Me too…but he and I talked things out…so I am glad that we got some things understood between us."

Jeremy stayed up until his mom fell asleep, he was getting ready for bed until the phone rang, "Sherwood Residence."

"Jeremy is that you?" Frank was surprised to hear his son's voice.

"Yeah dad it's me, Mrs. Holden called me…grandpa died last night." Jeremy hoped his mom and the baby would be okay.

Frank was tired, bone tired, the situation in Iraq was terrible, already so many American lives had been lost. "How's your mother holding up?"

"Mrs. Holden and Emmalynn have been helping her, she called them from the hospital, mom has been lying down, and in fact she just went to bed again a little while ago. She said that she and the General had a long talk last night…he told her that he came to stay here because he heard she was in that bombing…he was worried about her." Jeremy was glad that his mother had found out that her father loved her before he had died.

"Well I am glad, sounds like they worked some things out then, tell your mother I will try and call tomorrow, I love you boy."

Jeremy frowned a little, "I love you too dad…is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright, but a lot of lives have been lost already." Frank talked to him for a couple more minutes, before hanging up.

The morning of the funeral came, Denise dressed in a conservative black dress, she was glad that Jeremy was home, he had even surprised her by putting the baby's crib together and buying a highchair and putting it together. He was really excited about his new baby brother or sister, he had come such a long way from the days when he would get angry and hurt her.

"I am really glad you are here Jeremy, I really do not think I could have gotten through this alone." Denise told him with a smile, Frank had already called, hearing his voice made her feel stronger, but she was glad her son was there.

Jeremy smiled as he tugged at his tie, "Me too mom."

Denise was proud of herself for handling herself through the funeral, now it was over and her father was buried, Jeremy was leaving in the morning, soon life was going to get back to normal.

"So mom what do you want for dinner?" He told her with a laugh, people had brought food over for two days now, he was amazed how people thought food could solve anything.

Denise smiled, "Well we have a lot of choices."

Pamela undressed from the funeral, she sincerely hoped that it would be a long time before she went to another one.

"Mom can we draw something for Mrs. Sherwood?" Pamela smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah I bet she would really like that."

Katie frowned, "Will daddy have a funeral like that?"

Pamela pulled her daughter into her arms, "Yes sweetheart…someday…but we have to have hope that he will come home to us."

Roxy went by the hospital after the funeral to check on Betty, "Today was the funeral for Denise's father."

"How is Denise?"

"She's hanging in there, her son was with her for the funeral but he will have to leave soon tomorrow. You know she's pregnant? We're all trying to make her feel as stress free as possible." Roxy hoped it was working, she knew that losing the baby would devastate Denise and Frank.

Betty nodded, "You're a good friend Roxie LeBlanc."

"So are you Betty Camden, now when you leave here, you are coming home with me until you get back on your feet…and that's an order." She told her with a smile.

Denise saw Jeremy off the next day, she was heading home and hoping to have a relaxing day, she saw Pamela sitting on the front steps when she arrived. "Hey is everything alright?"

"Yeah, the kids are at school and I really did not want to be alone…too much alone time leads to too much thinking and worrying…mind if I hang out until my radio show." Denise smiled and led her inside.

"Just wait he will come home and you can have scones until your heart's content." Denise said with a smile.

Pamela laughed, "Like you and Frank when he came home after being missing?"

"Oh yeah." Denise said laughing, "I live for the nights he comes home from deployment."

The two of them worked on the baby's room, until Pamela had to leave for her radio show. Denise sat on the floor of the guest bedroom, which was now the baby's room. Denise sighed as she looked at baby pictures of Jeremy, she remembered Frank had been in Kuwait when she had gone into labor with their son. She hoped that he would be home for this baby's birth, she knew that he hoped so as well. "Little one, we have 8 more months to go, I cannot wait until you are here. I know there's a chance you could be a boy…but I don't know…I think that you're a little girl."

The radio show was the only thing that really kept Pamela sane, without it she would be stuck at home all day with only her worries.

"This is Have At It with Pamela Moran, I have great news for you pregnant gals out there, 6 spots have opened in front of the PX just for you…I know it is not much, but they it is better than nothing so Denise get out there!" She said with a laugh.

Denise chuckled from the floor of her room as she looked at different crib bedding in catalogs.

"Now how about we have some of you gals call in and tell me what is on your mind?" Pamela said smiling.

"Hi, my name is Samantha Porter, my husband and I just transferred here, and I was wondering what is the best advice you could give me for when he has been deployed."

"Make friends, and keep busy, too much alone time leads to too many worries."

Pamela hurried home before her kids came home with Roxy, she was determined to take a quick shower and then spend the rest of the night with her kids. She had just undressed with the phone rang, "Moran Residence."

"This is Joan Burton…I am calling to let you know that your husband has been rescued."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Again thanks for the wonderful reviews! I loved the Army Wives episode last night!

Pamela couldn't believe it, her husband was safe, and they were not sure when he would be coming home…but they had said it would be by the end of the week. She could not wait to see him, to hold him.

"Pamela's it's us!" Roxy called letting herself into the house with the kids.

Pamela hugged her kids tight, "Daddy's safe! He's coming home babies!"

"Oh Pamela, I am so happy for you." Roxy told her with a smile, these last couple weeks had been so hard on her friend.

"Daddy's really coming home?" Pamela smiled and hugged Lucas and nodded.

"He should be here by the end of the week, I can hardly believe it, daddy's safe."

Roxy smiled, "Well when you and Chase want some alone time, you let me know and I will be to take care of the kids."

"Thanks, trust me we will definitely take you up on that." Pamela told her laughing.

Joan was keeping the baby, it had been a difficult decision, but she was ready for it, at least she hoped she would. She knew that Roland would be a wonderful father, she thought she would go by and see Denise Sherwood, since they were both expecting.

"Are you happy about the baby Joan? I am scared maybe you will regret this someday and blame me or worse the child." Roland told her softly.

"I love you and yes I am nervous about this baby…but we can get through this and I will never regret having your child." She told him honestly.

Denise was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, her shift was now over and she was just waiting to get her doctor's appointment, today was her sonogram, she couldn't wait to see the baby and heart its heartbeat.

"Mrs. Sherwood, Dr. Everett is ready for you now." Denise smiled and hurried after her.

"Denise how are you feeling?"

Denise smiled, "Really good, I actually have not had any morning sickness…is that normal?"

"Yes it is, all pregnancies are different. Now let's see what we have here." Tears filled Denise's eyes when she heard the heartbeat.

"Oh gosh, there she is…I know it's not definitely a girl." Denise said wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Well I think there's a lot to be said for a mother's feeling."

Denise hurried home after the appointment, she could not wait to get home and e-mail the sonogram picture to Frank.

_Frank, _

_Went to the doctor's today for a sonogram, don't worry it is just routine. Everything is fine…here's the picture…and I downloaded a video…you can heart our baby's heartbeat. I love you…well "We" love you. I miss you always!_

_Dee_

She rubbed her stomach, "Well let's go finish up in your room some." She was on her way to the nursery when there was a knock at the door.

"Joan…this is a surprise…Frank is ok isn't he?" Joan smiled and nodded.

"I'm here about a personal matter." Denise nodded and opened the door for her to come in.

"Please sit down…can I get you anything?" Joan sat down and shook he head.

Joan sighed, "Well I am sure that Roland has told him that I am pregnant…I have decided to keep the baby and I really have no idea what I am doing."

"I understand, when I found out I was pregnant with Jeremy I was terrified and then when I was three months pregnant, Frank was deployed for a year." Denise remembered how awful it had been going into labor alone. She hoped that Frank would be home for this labor and delivery.

"Can you help me…I know you are also expecting?" Joan asked with a nervous smile.

"Of course I will, what do you need help with?"

Joan sighed, "Everything…I never even grew up around any babies or kids."

"Okay…well if you want to start now I can call Pamela and see if we could borrow one of her daughter's baby dolls…Roxy and I have already been to the PX for diapers so I have plenty we can practice on." Denise told her with a smile as she picked up the phone.

"Okay so Pamela's going to drop the baby doll over on her way to the radio station, so let's start with bottles. Follow me." For an hour they tested formula, and put diapers on baby dolls.

Denise smiled, "See it's not so hard, you and Roland are going to be great parents."

"Thanks Denise, I feel so much better just knowing the basics."

"Any time, let me know if you have any more questions."

The phone rang while Pamela was putting the kids to bed, "I need to get that, good night you two."

"Hello."

"Pamela? Oh God baby it's good to hear your voice." Tears filled her eyes.

"Chase…are you okay? We have been so worried about you."

Chase sighed, "Yeah baby, I'm okay now, I love you honey…so much. I'll be home soon. Are the kids there?"

"Yeah…but I just put them to bed, they cannot wait to see you. We love you." Tears spilled onto her cheeks.

"I'll be home sometime Saturday baby." He wished he was there now, holding her.

After they hung up, Pamela lay down on their bed, she felt like Saturday could not come soon enough.

Frank was exhausted as he entered his tent, being around the death and destruction, he turned on the laptop, and he knew that Denise would already be in bed, he smiled seeing the e-mail from her. He clicked the video attachment and turned the volume up, that was his baby's heartbeat.

Pamela had thought Saturday would never arrive, when it did she was so nervous. What if he had been tortured? What if he wasn't the same man?

She stood there waiting for the bus with her kids and her friends, "Oh gosh…I cannot believe he is coming home."

He got off the bus smiling, Pamela and the kids ran to him, "Daddy we were so worried!" Katie cried happily as he picked her up.

"Oh I missed you guys!" Chase said holding and kissing them.

Having him home was wonderful, he played with the kids, until they were all exhausted. After he put them to bed, they made love. "Oh Chase…I prayed I would see you again…but I was so scared."

"So was I baby. So was I." He said kissing her softly. "When we were captured, you and the kids were all I thought about."

"I couldn't even remember when I last told you I loved you Chase, and I do, I love you so much. Are you going to be home for a while…for real this time?" Pamela asked carefully, she did not want him leaving again.

Chase sighed, "I'll be home at least two weeks, then I don't know." He was proud of being in the army and being good enough to be in Delta Force, but he hated every second he couldn't call his wife or contact her in some way.

Roxy read Trevor's letter over and over, she was counting down the days until they could be together again. She was glad her boys weren't still asking if daddy was dead, and she sincerely hoped that he would be home safely. So far he had been able to call and talk to them a couple times a week.

Denise lay in bed, tomorrow was her day off, she was going to the Hump bar to help with the reconstruction. She knew that Frank would want her to take it easy, but she liked feeling useful and helping others. After she helped them, she and Roxy were going to buy some bigger clothes, since Denise's were getting too tight. "Good night sweetheart." She whispered as she closed her eyes and imagined Frank's arms around her.

Claudia Joy stood outside Amanda's bedroom door, she was doing better but there was a piece of her heart that she didn't think would ever heal. "Mom, I still miss her too."

"I know you do sweetie, some days are just better than others, come on, it's late we all need our sleep." Claudia Joy kissed her daughter good night and went into her bedroom. Michael was already asleep, he looked so handsome and peaceful. She lay down beside him and felt him pull her closer to him.

Denise woke up the next morning, she was so glad that she did not have any morning sickness, with Jeremy she had been sick all day and every day.

After her shower, she tried to find something to wear, her new jeans didn't fit at all, she blushed thinking of why she had even gotten them, she slipped on a different pair of jeans, which were a little snug, and a large t-shirt.

The Hump Bar still looked awful, but they had raised a good deal of family thanks to Pamela's radio show, they also had a lot of volunteers helping them out.

"Pamela I'm surprised to see you here." Denise told her with a smile.

Pamela laughed, "Yes well, he wanted some quality time with the kids, so they are spending the day together."

"I understand." Denise smiled, "Geez I already feel huge, and I'm not even half way to the finish line."

"Already getting too big for your sexy jeans?" Denise laughed.

"I couldn't button those things if my life depended on it." Pamela laughed as she picked up a hammer.

Roxy and Claudia Joy found them hammering in boards, "Denise Sherwood have you lost your mind?" Roxy said taking the hammer from her.

"What? I am a big girl, I know how to hammer." Denise reached for it, "Come on Roxy."

"Absolutely not, now go and sit down…and do something safe or I will tell Frank on you. Now get going." Denise laughed, as she looked around for something to do.

On their way to the PX, Denise decided she wanted to go to the mall, "That's like an hour away."

"Oh Roxy I'll pay for gas, do you know how long it has been since I have been to a mall? Too long." Roxy laughed as they headed off Post.

The mall was crowded, "Damn this is as bad as the PX on payday." Roxy said trying to find a parking place.

They spent six hours at the mall, by the time they left they had a ton of bags, "Okay so yeah we definitely spent too much money. Trevor's going to freak, I wasn't even planning on buying anything for me and the boys."

"There's just something about the mall, I bought so many maternity clothes that I am not even big enough to wear yet." Denise said with a smile.

Denise tried on all her maternity clothes, she couldn't believe that she had already gained weight, but after all she was about 13 weeks pregnant. She was trying on the breast feeding bras when the phone rang, "Hello."

"Hey Dee, how are you baby?" Frank asked as heard more soldiers getting in line to use the phone.

"I'm good, I bought some new clothes today…I have gained some baby weight." She said with a smile rubbing her stomach.

"I bet you still look beautiful, I got your e-mail, I tell you I think hearing our baby's heartbeat is one of the best sounds in the world."

Denise smiled, "I agree, I wish you could have been at the appointment with me."

"Me too baby, but I will be home before that baby is born at least so I will be there with you when you're having it." Frank said with a smile, he couldn't wait to hold that baby for the first time.

"I'm so glad Frank, I love you."

"I love you too Dee."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thanks for the awesome reviews

A/N Thanks for the awesome reviews! Sorry this took a couple days to get off, I had a hard time with what I wanted for this chapter. Also I'm leaving for Florida on Saturday, so I'll try and get one more chapter up before I go.

Pamela was excited, it was almost the weekend and Roxy was going to watch the kids all weekend, so that she and Chase could just be together with no worries and no interruptions. "Two wonderful kid free days." She said smiling, she had been okay with the kids needing quality time with their father, but now she needed quality alone time with him.

"So how many days until your weekend of scones?" Denise asked as they walked through the park, Denise was determined to get as much as exercise as she could, so to stay in shape.

Pamela laughed, "Three, I cannot wait. Speaking of scones when is Frank coming home?"

"One month, just one more month and he will be home until after the baby is born. I am so happy he will be here for the birth, with Jeremy he was deployed until Jeremy was 7 months old, he missed so much. I was so scared." Denise sighed, thinking of how scared she had been during her first pregnancy, she had felt so alone.

"I know Roxy will be happy too, first deployments are always so hard." Pamela remembered Chase's, it had been a nightmare, she had constantly been terrified of something happening to him, it never got easier, but you learned to worry and live your life.

Denise nodded, "I am sure they will enjoy their time together when he gets home."

Joan was miserable she was throwing up all the time, she wondered if it would ever end. "Roland…whatever you're cooking should be banned." She called from the bed.

"Sorry honey, it's just an omelet, I think thought you would like it."

Joan moaned, "Please…just throw it out…I'm sure it's good but I would rather not see it in the toilet."

"Is it normal to be this sick?" Roland was starting to wonder if she would just throw the baby up.

"The doctor and Denise say that it is." Joan groaned and ran into the bathroom.

"Well…I'll get you some soda crackers." Roland went back into the kitchen to get them.

Roxy was wondering if she had lost her mind, Betty was coming to stay with her and she had promised to take Pamela's kids for the weekend. She wondered if it would be bad form to call Denise and see if she could come and help out.

"Mom that lady doesn't like us…why is she staying?" TJ asked her later that day.

"She likes you…she just hasn't had a lot of experience around kids." Roxy hoped things would go well, "Besides Katie and Lucas are coming to play this weekend, so you'll have fun, just be good boys."

Denise enjoyed working at the hospital, she liked feeling useful and helping others. It was the E.R. that she had met Frank, he had been wild and crazy then, she remembered how after he was released he would come by the hospital to see her and bring her flowers.

"Excuse me nurse?" She turned and saw a nice looking young man, about her son's age.

"Can I help you?" For some reason, he made her uncomfortable and she wasn't really sure why.

He just stared for a while, "My name is Thomas...Thomas O'Malley."

"It's nice to meet you, can I help you?" Denise asked again, she wasn't sure why she had not given him her name, but for some reason she did not want him to have it.

"No…I'm good." He told her, but he did not walk away, he frowned when she did. He turned to another nurse near by, "Excuse me, who was that nurse that was just here?

"Nurse Sherwood, Denise Sherwood." She told him, before walking off to another patient.

By the end of the day Denise had forgotten about Thomas O'Malley, but he had not forgotten her.

Thomas was in the mental ward, he was fixated on Denise Sherwood, the rest of the day he asked about her, and found out where she lived and that her husband was in Iraq.

The computer was making the familiar chirp as Denise walked through the front door; she threw her purse down and ran to it. She clicked accept and sat down, "Hey you ok?" Frank asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I was just hurrying to get to the computer, I just got home from work." He looked so tired, she just wanted to hold him.

"Well baby I found out that I am coming home a little earlier than expected, two weeks baby…I'll see you in two weeks."

Denise smiled, "Oh that's wonderful! I have missed you so much! Will you stay home long enough to see the baby born?"

"Yeah I should, damn I can't wait to hold you in my arms." Frank thought this would be the longest two weeks in his life.

"I can't wait either, at night I imagine you holding me, but it's not the same."

"No it's not baby, damn I hate this but I have to go." Frank hated these goodbyes, he thought that they were worse than the ones they said before he got on the bus.

Denise nodded, "I love you so much."

"I love you Dee."

_He felt like his whole body was on fire, he had to get home, he had to get to Denise and their children. "Denise…I'm not going to make it home." Were his last thoughts before he was gone. _

"_Mrs. Sherwood…I'm sorry to say your husband has been killed by enemy fire." _

Denise woke up screaming, "Oh God it was just a dream, just a dream." She lay back down and closed her eyes, but she knew that she was not going to get anymore sleep.

Pamela was thrilled, it was the weekend finally, the kids were with Roxy and she and Chase had made love all morning, now they were having a picnic on the beach.

"I'm so glad that we're doing this, I have missed our alone time solider." Pamela said lying against his chest as they sat on the beach watching the waves rolling in.

"Me too, too bad this isn't a secluded beach though." He said kissing her neck.

Pamela laughed and turned towards him to kiss him, "Oh come on…let's be a little risky, we are the only ones out here." She said as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"How am I supposed to resist that?" He said with a laugh.

She was surprised they hadn't been caught, but they both felt like teenagers, "I think we rolled on the food." She said laughing, he picked her up and made love to her in the ocean.

Thomas watched as Denise showered, he was standing by the window, she was beautiful. Every inch of her body was beautiful, with a frown he saw the slight bulge of a baby growing there. He saw her turn the shower off and with regret left the window.

Roxy had her hands full, she thought having two kids was rough, four kids plus Betty was exhausting. She had wanted to call Denise, but did not want to burden her. At least their husbands were coming home early, just two more weeks and they would be home.

Denise was miserably uncomfortable, her breasts were tender and her clothes just kept getting tighter, she hoped that Frank would think she was still attractive, he had not seen her when she had started getting big with Jeremy, and she felt like someone was watching her, she had not told anyone because she thought she was just simply being paranoid. When Frank came home everything would be okay.

She was getting dressed when Roxy called, "Hey I thought we would follow each other to pick up the guys, that way if we get there early we can have someone to talk to." She didn't mention that she was incredibly nervous, but she was sure that Denise could tell.

The next two weeks went by so slowly, Denise did not think the day would ever arrive, finally it was here, tomorrow her husband would be home.

She had just finished getting dressed in her scrubs when there was a knock at the door, "Hey Roxy."

"Hey I know they aren't coming in until tomorrow…but I found more baby stuff, I thought I could give it to you or Joan…or both depending on what you have." Roxy handed her a box marked baby.

"Thanks, where are the boys?" Denise asked setting the box down and moving into the house to let Roxy come in.

"At school, they are so excited about seeing their daddy tomorrow." Roxy said smiling. "You work today?"

Denise nodded, "Yes but I have the next three days off to spend with Frank. We go for our next sonogram next week. I am so excited, he has never been able to come to the doctor's with me."

"Is there someone here?" Roxy asked, she thought she heard a thump coming from the back of the house.

"No, just me…don't tell me you're paranoid too, I keep thinking I'm hearing things or that someone is watching me. I cannot wait until Frank comes home." Denise said trying to wave off the uneasy feeling in her chest.

Roxy and Denise both looked around but there was no one outside, "Yeah I guess we are just both uneasy, well see you tomorrow."

That night Denise couldn't sleep, her husband was coming home, she knew that she would feel better when she saw him.

By the time the bus came Roxy and Denise had been waiting there for almost an hour, "Oh it's here." Roxy said happily, "Boys here comes daddy."

Frank was the first one off, Denise ran to him, "Oh I have missed you." He wrapped his arms around her, he could feel the slight bulge where the baby was.

"I have missed you." Denise did not want him to ever let her go.

Finn saw daddy first, the boys ran to him, "I missed you guys so much, look at how big you've gotten." Roxy ran over to him and kissed him, "I missed you baby."

Denise cooked a big dinner for him, "Oh I got the next three days off to spend with you."

"I'm glad, Dee you look so good, I can't believe it…you are really glowing, I noticed it on the laptop…but to see you now. You're so beautiful." Frank smiled at her, it was good to be home with his wife, she had shown him the baby's room, they had made love, and after Denise had promised it wouldn't hurt the baby.

Denise was when in the shower, when she felt like someone was watching her, "Frank…are you there?" There was no response, "Frank?" Her heart started pounding. She got out of the shower, she saw a shadow at the window and screamed.

"Denise what's wrong sweetheart?" She threw herself in his arms.

"I saw…saw someone at the window, they were watching me shower." She cried.

Frank led her into the bedroom and had sit on the bed, "I'll be right back." He searched outside, but no one was there. "I didn't see anyone honey, we should tell General Holden about this though." Denise nodded and as Frank walked to the phone.

After his phone call to Michael, he held Denise, "Baby you're shaking, it's alright now…I'm here." He rubbed her back. He wondered who it had been, "Has anything happened since I've been gone? Someone threaten you?"

"No…nothing, I've just been feeling uneasy…but I thought I was just missing you." Denise said lying her head on his chest.

"Well I'm here now, you're safe." She felt safe, just being with him made her feel safe.

Thomas was back in his hospital room by the time the nurses did their routine check, he was furious…Denise's husband was home.

Frank had not wanted Denise to go to work today, but she had insisted, so he dropped her off, "Frank this really isn't necessary."

"Please just humor me…I will pick you up, so call me when you get off." She smiled and kissed him.

All through her shift she was uneasy, Michael had come by that morning with the CID and they had asked a bunch of questions, none of which she was really able to answer. Frank had wanted her stay home, but she had insisted that she needed to go to work, now she wished he were with her.

Thomas watched her, he wanted her…wanted to feel her trembling beneath him…wanted to watch the terror on her face as he strangled her.

By the time Denise was off work she was exhausted, she called Frank from her cell phone and sat down on a bench outside to wait for him.

"Hello." She looked up and saw that patient that had made her uncomfortable a few weeks before.

"Hello, I'm just waiting for my husband." Denise had that uneasy feeling again, she wished Frank were there, she thought about calling him again, but knew that he would already be on his way.

Thomas sat down beside her, "You're a beautiful woman." He told her with a charming smile.

"Thank you, there's my husband now." She quickly got up and hurried over to the car.

"Dee is something wrong? Who is that patient?" Frank asked seeing her pale face and the nervousness in her eyes.

Denise looked back at the man on the bench he was still watching her, "His name is Thomas O'Malley…I really am not sure who he is…just that I feel uneasy around him."

Frank nodded as he held his wife's hand as he pulled away from the curb, he made a mental note to ask Michael to find out all he could about this Thomas O'Malley.

Denise was spending the rest of the day working on the Hump Bar, Frank had dropped her off and Claudia Joy was taking her home.

"He has been so worried about this, he just got home and now he has having to worry about me." Denise said sadly.

"He loves you, and we are all worried, why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

Denise sighed as she sat down a paint brush, "I thought I was just being paranoid, last night was the first time I had actually seen someone at the window, but it was dark I couldn't see their face." But she did know that it had looked familiar, she just did not know why.

"Well you are safe with us and Frank, you know that man would walk over hot coals before letting you get hurt." Denise smiled, yes her husband was very protective of her, and it was one of things she loved about him and one of the things that drove her nuts.

They heard Roxy yelling for more paint, "Claudia Joy I can take your car and go." She said to her friend, Claudia Joy didn't want to leave because she had put herself in charge.

"Alright, but be careful." Denise smiled and told her she would be before driving away.

The PX was crowded as usual, but with Claudia Joy's car and now being visibly pregnant she was able to park in the front, she was almost to the door when someone grabbed her from behind, before she could scream she felt something over her mouth, then everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thanks for the great reviews. Song is Wounded Heart by Bonnie Raitt. Also when Denise is in bed and says she will not dream of Frank Sherwood, that is from the Hallmark movie The Good Witch…well not the name of course but the idea.

It had been two hours since Denise had left and now her friends were really worried about her, she called her cell phone but it just went straight to her voicemail.

"Maybe we should drive the PX and see if we can find her, maybe she had car trouble?" Roxy said trying to stay calm.

Pamela nodded, "okay yeah that's probably it, she had car trouble, Roland you stay here in case she comes here."

As the three girls headed off towards Post, Denise was coming to in the back of a dark van, she groaned as she opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything, the last thing she remembered was being grabbed outside the PX.

Michael had the Post searched for her, he did not understand how no one had seen what happened to her at the PX. He had called the police, but they had told him that nothing could be done unless she was missing for 48 hours. Frank had gotten so upset with Claudia Joy that Michael had asked Chase and Trevor to just take him out for a walk so he could cool down.

"Claudia Joy we are doing everything that we can to find her." He said rubbing his wife's back.

"Frank is right, this is all my fault, and what was I thinking letting her just off alone?" Claudia Joy said tearfully.

Michael pulled her into his lap, "This is not your fault, okay, we will find her and everything will be alright."

Denise felt the van stop, she wondered where she was and how she would get home to Frank, and she knew that he must've been worried about her. She heard the van door open and tried to see who had taken her, it was Thomas…"Why did you do this?" she asked groggily.

"Because we belong together, but you don't understand that." He said pulling her out of the van and onto the beach, she recognized it, they were near Post.

Frank had walked all the way to the beach, he had told Chase and Trevor that he would be fine, where was his wife? He needed her, without her nothing in his life made sense. He had a few steps when he heard voices, he heard his wife. He called Michael on his cell phone and told him where he was. Michael had told him not to do anything until help got there, but he could not just stand there and let this man hurt his wife.

"Look, just let me go, my husband is going to be very worried." She told him, she had been trying to reason with him but nothing seemed to be working.

"I told you to shut up!" He screamed waving the gun at her.

Frank did not want to wait any longer, while the man was screaming at Denise he crept up behind him, Denise's eyes widened as Frank tackled the man from behind. They wrestled on the ground, Denise kicked the gun away as Thomas reached for it.

When Michael arrived Frank was beating Thomas almost lifeless with Denise begging him to stop, "Frank…stop I'll take over now…you need to take Denise home."

Tears were streaming down Denise's cheeks, "Oh Frank I was so scared."

"I know baby, but it's over now…it's all over." He said holding her close, "When Claudia Joy said you were missing, I have never been so scared in all my life."

"Please don't take me to the hospital, please." She did not want to stay in the hospital over night for observation. "I just want to come home."

At home Frank made her stay in bed, he sat by the bed as she slept, he really did not know what he'd have done if something had happened to her. He remembered the first time that he ever saw her….

_He was laughing, his friends had not believed that he had actually jumped off the radio tower, and then walked away with a broken arm and leg and a few cuts and scrapes. He would never admit to much pain he was in, he was still thinking of the money he had won when she walked in. This tall beautiful woman with big brown eyes and long black hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. _

"_How are you feeling?" She asked him, it was the sweetest voice he had ever heard. _

_He smiled at her, "I'm fine…the name's Frank Sherwood…Private Frank Sherwood." He said. _

_She was not laughing but her eyes sparkled, "Well you seem to have done quite a number on yourself Private Frank Sherwood." _

"_I won a bet." He said smugly, "I jumped off a radio tower and I lived." He said as though he jumped off radio towers often. _

_She checked out his vitals, "your heart is really racing." _

"_I wonder why." He smiled as she blushed and began writing things down on his chart, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. _

_Denise could not remember ever being flustered by a man before, "Where are you going?" He asked her as she began to leave. _

"_I have other patients to check on." She said walking out of the room, she was glad no one was taking her pulse…it was probably racing. _

_He watched her leave, and hoped that his recovery was very slow. _

He was brought from memories by the phone ringing, "Major Sherwood."

"Frank, it's Michael, Thomas is in a holding cell, but the CID and police will need either you or Denise to come down and identify the man."

"Okay, one of us will be there." He said before hanging up the phone, he did want Denise to go but more so he did not want to leave her alone.

She woke to the smell of bacon frying downstairs, "Daddy's cooking us dinner." She told her unborn baby.

"Hey handsome, you cooking?" He turned and smiled, her face had regained color and she looked well rested.

"Yeah, you look good sweetheart." He said kissing her softly. "You what I was thinking about while you were asleep?" She shook her head. "The first time I saw you, you remember?"

Denise smiled, "yes I do, I remember thinking this gorgeous, sexy man is an idiot." She said with a playful smile.

"You remember how even after I left the hospital I kept coming back with all these random aches and pains, just so I could see you again. I told you I would keep coming until you went on a date with me." Frank said smiling.

Denise laughed, "And I finally did, I was so nervous."

"You were nervous? I was out with the prettiest girl I had ever seen, I feel like a clumsy idiot." Frank said laughing.

They ate dinner both still laughing over their younger days, after dinner Frank took Denise to the police station where they both identified Thomas O'Malley as the man who had taken her. "I'll never let him hurt you again." Frank said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Roxy was so relieved that Denise had been found safe, she was happy that Trevor was home, maybe things could go back to normal on the Post.

"I'm glad that Mrs. Sherwood is okay." Trevor said that night in bed, "I have never seen Major Sherwood so upset, not even in Iraq."

Roxy nodded, "I know, he even yelled at Claudia Joy, he must have been so scared."

The next day Frank stopped by the Holden's to apologize for his behavior with Claudia Joy. "I am so sorry for the way I spoke to you. I was upset but I had no right to take that out on you."

"I understand Frank, I am so glad that she is home safe."

"So am I, again I am very sorry." Claudia Joy smiled and nodded as he hurried out the door eager to get back home to his wife.

When Frank got home Denise was taking another shower, this was her second shower since he had found her. "Denise sweetheart are you okay?" She was sobbing in the shower.

"I feel so dirty." She cried, fully dressed he stepped into the water and held her, she was shivering.

"Shhh, baby it's okay now, you're safe, and you and our baby are safe." Frank said kissing her face, "I will never that man hurt you again."

Denise leaned against him, the familiar feeling of being protected was back, but she had to pull herself together, when he was gone she had been so afraid but soon he was going to be deployed she needed to be strong. "I…I want you to stay with Michael tonight."

"What? No I'm not leaving you." Frank said pulling her away from him so they could talk face to face.

"I am too dependant on you, are you going to take me to Iraq with you so that you keep me feeling safe?" She asked knowing that he could never take her there.

Frank saw the strength in her eyes, "We will cross that bridge when we come to it, but I am not leaving you."

"I was afraid, so afraid tonight when you left because I was alone…I need to get myself back together, so please just stay with the Holden's tonight." Denise was ready to beg if she had to, but she knew that she wouldn't.

"Alright, I'll call them…baby you're one of the strongest people I know, I love you." He said before grabbing the towel and drying off so he could call the Holden's. They said it was fine for him to stay the night. "Okay Dee they said it was fine…but promise me that you will call me if you get too scared."

Denise nodded knowing that they both knew she wouldn't call him; it was time to pick up the pieces. After he left that fear curdled in her stomach, "Calm down." She told herself, "He's in jail. Just go and get dressed and make some tea, maybe watch a movie." She said aloud walking out of the bathroom and slipping on her pajamas.

_Wounded heart I cannot save you from yourself  
Though I wanted to be brave, it never helped.  
'Cause your trouble's like a flood raging through your veins  
No amount of love's enough to end the pain_

She moved into the living room, she smiled; Frank had left every light in the house on for her. Tears filled her eyes, as she felt the baby move within her, "Oh my girl, we're going to get through this." She told her baby.

_Tenderness and time can heal a right gone wrong,  
But the anger that you feel goes on and on.  
And it's not enough to know that I love you still  
So I'll take my heart and go for I've had my fill_

Frank thought of his wife, Denise was the strongest woman he knew; he knew that she would be fine. He wanted to kill Thomas and he would have had Michael not come. The Holden's were nice people, he was staying in the guest bedroom, he had already gone up to bed but though he was exhausted he couldn't sleep, he thought of her, his beautiful wife who was fighting so hard to be strong.

_If you listen you can hear the angel's wings  
Up above our heads so near they are hovering  
Waiting to reach out for love when it falls apart  
When it cannot rise above a wounded heart._

Denise sat on the couch, looking at old photo albums, she kept thinking she heard noises and blocked it out. She already reached for the phone to call Frank a countless number of times but she stopped herself, he could not always be around to make her feel safe. Knowing it was late she put the albums away and went up to bed.

_When it cannot rise above a wounded heart._

"_I will not dream of Frank Sherwood and his strong protective arms_." She told herself softly with a smile as she closed her eyes.

She awoke the next morning, feeling better, lighter, she knew that she would be okay. She had had the most wonderful dreams about Frank.

She was fixing breakfast when the phone rang, "Hey sweetheart."

"How did you know it was me?" Frank asked with a smile.

"I knew that you would not be able to resist calling and seeing that I'm okay, and I am." She said with a smile, she was still afraid but it wasn't like yesterday, and she knew that in time the fear would be completely gone. "I had the most wonderful dreams about you last night."

Frank laughed, "I dreamt about you too honey…about the night you tried to seduce me." He was glad that he had called her from his bedroom.

"What tried? I did seduce you." Denise told him laughing.

"Yes you did baby, you ready for me to come home or do you need more alone time?" Frank hoped she didn't, because he needed to see her.

Denise smiled, "You may come home…maybe I'll be wearing that nightgown." She told him and promptly hung up the phone and hurried into the bedroom to put it on.

Chase and Pamela were taking the kids to the beach when his phone rang, "Chase." Pamela said with a hurt tone. She did not want him to leave again, and knew that it kids would be so upset.

"Moran." He told the person on the phone, "Yes sir." He said hanging up, "Pamela I have to go."

Pamela grabbed his arm, "You just got home, you were captured…please."

"My comfort leave is over, they need me." He told her feeling miserable, did she think he wanted to leave? He missed her and kids so much when he was gone and he worried about her.

"We need you!" Pamela knew she was yelling, but she couldn't help it, he grabbed his things and walked away from her.

Katie and Lucas had heard the yelling and come out of their room to see what was going on. "Daddy are you leaving?" Katie asked, bright tears filling her eyes.

"Yes baby, daddy has a job to do." He said wiping the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

Katie grabbed him around the waist, "No daddy…please don't go daddy! I don't want you to die! I don't want them to give mommy a flag." She cried holding onto him.

"Pamela help me." He told her, but she just shook her head.

Chase pulled her arms from around him, "I love you sweetheart, more than anything, you, your brother, and your mommy are the most important people in my life, but I have to go." He walked away and hurried outside, Katie was chasing him. He got in the truck and drove away. He knew he shouldn't but he looked out the rearview mirror, Katie was chasing the truck and screaming for him. She threw herself on the ground sobbing, Pamela hurried and picked her up, Lucas was just waving sadly from the porch.

Roxy watched the scene tearfully from her porch, "Pamela is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not right now Roxy." She said carrying her daughter back into the house; the scene had broken her heart, "Shhh Katie it's okay, daddy will be home soon and he'll be okay." She murmured softly.

Frank hurried home, his found his wife sitting on the couch in her night gown, "I thought you would never get here." She said with a bright smile.

"I had to tell the Holden's I was leaving." He said shedding his shirt, he picked her up and began kissing her, "I don't think we're going to make it to the bedroom." He laid her down on the floor. She tugged at his jeans, "Baby I love you so much."

An hour later they still lay on the floor, the phone was ringing, Frank did not want to get up from his wife, for the first time he decided to let the answering machine pick up.

"This is Major Frank Sherwood and Denise, we're not here right now so leave a message."

"Denise it's Roxy…how are you feeling? I hope you're okay we were so worried about you. Listen they deployed Delta Force today, Pamela was so upset and poor Katie was heartbroken. I think they may need our help today if you're feeling up to it. Call me, hope that you're okay."

"Poor Pamela." Denise said sadly, "I should be there for her."

"Okay, just promise me you'll take it easy…and for my own sanity please stay with one of your friends." Frank asked her.

Denise laughed and kissed him, "I promise." She hurried to take a shower and get herself ready while Frank called Roxy.

Pamela was rocking Katie on the couch when they arrived, "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"We're helping." Roxy said with a smile as Denise picked Katie up, "Watch." She said putting in a DVD.

Chase was on the video and tears filled Pamela's eyes, Katie moved off the couch to sit in front of the T.V. and for once her mom did not tell her to move away.

"Well I guess they deployed Delta Force, I know my getting captured was pretty scary, but ya know what…I'm always with you. I love you guys so much. Just close your eyes and imagine me there and I'll be with you."

Tears filled Pamela's eyes, but she knew in her heart that her husband would come home to her.

A/N2: I am leaving in the morning for Fla, so this is the last chapter for a week or so, I will update it when I get home. Thanks for all your great reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it has taken me so long to get this new chapter out. I start classes tomorrow for summer quarter but I'll try and get chapters up as quickly as I can. Also I'm not in the military or know anyone who is…so I do not know if the PX is open 24 hours….in my story it's not.

Roxy was overjoyed when Betty's insurance check came in, "This is going to help us so much, and really help you get back on your feet." She told her friend with a smile.

"I want you to be my partner Roxy." Betty told her, "I'm just not to up all this."

Roxy nodded, "I'd be honored." She told her friend with a bright smile.

Denise was wrapping up her shift at the hospital, Frank had not wanted her to go back to work but he knew that it was what she needed to do. Her last patient was a young solider who had lost his legs in Iraq. They struck up an easy rapport, he reminded her of her brothers when they had been younger, she remembered riding their dirt bikes, the wind in her face.

After her shift she stopped by the Holden's to see Claudia Joy, she saw her teaching Emmalynn how to drive. "How's it going?" She asked seeing them get out of the car waving at her.

"She's doing really well." Claudia Joy said with a smile. It had been hard to teach Emmalynn, but she loved it, it was their time.

Denise smiled, "I remember teaching Jeremy while Frank was gone, and it was awful I did not think that boy would ever learn."

"Same with Amanda, she was so stubborn." A wistful smile came upon her face, it was getting easier to talk about her oldest daughter.

Denise nodded, "I met an interesting young man at work today, he's an amputee and he has such a passion for life, he reminded me of a much younger me."

"He'll need that passion for life, and you are such a good listener." Claudia Joy told her friend with a smile.

Frank had dinner ready when she got home, he had grilled hot dogs, "Hey baby, dinners all ready." He said walking over to kiss her.

"Smells good, with Jeremy I was sick at the thought of food, this pregnancy has been much easier." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here with you when you were pregnant with him." It was his only real regret in life that she had gone through everything alone.

Denise smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I know you are, but you will be here for this one."

"I'll certainly do my damndest to try and be." He said kissing her softly, "Come on let's eat."

Joan was sick as a dog and her hormones were out of control, one minute she was happy and the next she was crying or overreacting to something stupid.

"Roland I'm proud of you for getting this job working at the high school, but please let me get some sleep." She told him that night, he had been talking her ear off all night.

Roland smiled, "Sorry baby." He said kissing her shoulder, his life had really turned around Joan had forgiven him for his one night stand, and now they were having a baby.

Pamela watched the kids as they slept, Katie had broken her heart, the way she'd chased after Chase's truck, she just hoped her husband would come home.

It was Saturday morning when Michael came to talk to Trevor about his actions over in Iraq, he was being called a hero.

Roxy was so proud of her husband, he had saved so many peoples lives, "Trevor you never told me." She said with a frown.

"It was nothing, anyone would have done it in my place." He said dismissing any more talk about it, he remembered it like it was yesterday.

_They had been in Iraq almost two weeks when he saw the man, he was wearing a white robe, something was off about him and Trevor couldn't stop watching him. He screamed for everyone to get down as he fired toward the man who was firing back. It all happened within seconds, the bullets missed Trevor by inches. _

Roxy watched him as he closed himself off, he had been different since coming home. She made a mental note to ask her friends about it the next time they all got together.

Denise's patient was gone, but he left her the keys to his motorcycle, she went down to the garage and saw it. It was gorgeous, but she knew that Frank would not want her riding it. She ran her fingers over it, then with a sigh she got into her car and headed home.

She was exhausted by the time she got home, Frank was out and she was glad for the alone time. She really wanted to bring that motorcycle home, but she was not up for a fight with Frank about it, besides was it safe to ride one while being pregnant? She decided she would find out, so that she would be prepared when she mentioned it to him.

"Honey you here?" He called walking in the front door, he found her sitting at the computer. "Hey baby." He said kissing her cheek.

Denise moved away from the computer and shut down what she was looking at, "Hey how was your day?"

"It was good, I had lunch with Michael, I'm glad they are friends, and great connections to have." Frank wanted more than anything a desk job at the Pentagon, he wanted to make a name for himself and made the world a better place, most of all he wanted a steady job, to come home to his family every night after work. "How was your day Dee?"

"It was interesting…that patient I told you about…the amputee…well he gave me his motorcycle." She said with a smile, she already knew Frank wouldn't be happy.

Frank frowned, "Why would he give you something like that?"

"Well we talked, and I told him about when I was teenager that my brothers would let me ride their dirt bikes, until my father found out." Denise told him quietly. "And I want to keep it, maybe not now…after the baby's born."

"Denise those are dangerous and how would it look?" He knew that it shouldn't matter what people thought, and the bigger issue was that it was dangerous and he knew his life wasn't worth living without Denise.

Denise sighed, "I'll be careful, I'll take classes and wear protective gear, stay off the highway. Please Frank…if you want I'll wait to even turn the thing on until after the baby's born…but it cannot stay at the hospital parking garage forever."

"Okay…I'll ride it home…but just give me time to think about this and please…wait until our baby's born." Denise smiled, and kissed his cheek.

Frank smiled and brushed a hand against her cheek, it was soft and smooth. "I just love you so much."

"I know you do and I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his. "Why don't we finish this upstairs?" She said giving him a wicked grin.

Pamela couldn't imagine when she had been busier, because Roxy was at the Hump bar, and Trevor had just left for Washington to talk about what had happened in Iraq she had all four kids and Betty, along with Lucky. Lucky was Katie and Lucas's new puppy, she laughed thinking of the night before.

_She had just gotten the kids to stay in bed when they'd heard whimpering outside, she told the kids to stay in their rooms while she looked outside, of course they hadn't listened to her at all. When she opened the front door there hiding on the porch was the tiny black Labrador. It was dirty and hungry, carefully Pamela picked it up, and it was covered in fleas. Her heart was already melting for it when her kids saw it and begged her to keep it. "Please mommy, oh please" sounded everywhere. She looked at their bright faces. Knowing she was already going to say yes she let them know that puppies were a big responsibility and they had to help out with the feeding, bathing, and taking it for walks. _

_Since the tiny thing was too small to eat regular food, she hurried to the PX just to find it closed. Sighing, she thought of the puppy and the kids, she had placed a blanket in a basket and put the puppy in it. "I guess we're going to Wal-Mart kids…get some sleep cause it's about an hour or so away."_

_They were asleep by the time she pulled into the parking lot, she woke them up and held the basket, the puppy too was sound asleep, she was relieved to see his chest rise and fall as he breathed. _

_It was almost two in the morning when they had made it home with an eye dropper to feed the dog from every two to four hours, she knew that she was going to be exhausted. _

She could not wait for Roxy to come back and take her brood, she would think of her radio show as a mini vacation, time to get away from kids, cranky women, and puppies.

Roxy looked around at the bar, it was hers now…well hers and Betty's but Betty had pretty much given it to her. She thought about changing its name, mainly because she wanted it to have a new beginning, she wanted them to all have a new beginning. She would to Betty and her friends about it because it was partly their bar as well.

She smiled seeing the kids playing with the puppy in the front yard, it was so tiny and cute. She and her sons had come a long way from the days of her working two jobs and trying to keep food on the table and taking care of her boys. "Mommy look we're playing with Lucky! Can we have a puppy please mommy?" She smiled as they hugged her.

"Sorry boys, but yes someday you will get to have a pet and in the meantime you can come over here and play with Lucky." Roxy smiled as they hurried over and kept playing with the dog. "Hey Pamela, you ready for a break?"

Pamela laughed, "Oh yes…you have fun with 'em, I just fed Lucky so he should be good for a while…it's like having a baby all over again."

Pamela enjoyed her radio show, "Hey this is Have At It with Pamela Moran, I hope that everyone had a wonderful 4th of July. Me and kids had a great time at the Barbecue." She talked live with people, and thought of her kids playing at home with Lucky. She wondered where Chase was and hoped that he was safe.

Denise smiled at the bike sitting in the driveway, she knew that Frank hated it, but he was trying for her sake.

"Thank you for bringing it here Frank." She told him with a smile. She was glad that he was home while they were going through this, the situation would be so different if he were in Iraq.

Frank nodded, "Let's just focus on our baby right now alright?" Denise smiled and picked up her purse, they were going to the doctor's together.

"Well Major Sherwood, Denise, would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Frank looked at Denise and she nodded, "Yes we would…we were hoping it was a little girl."

The doctor smiled, "Well looks like the two of you were right."

"Oh Frank…I can't wait to call Jeremy and let him know…we're having a baby girl." Denise cried happily, tears filling her eyes.

Frank looked into her smiling face, he was thankful that he could be there. "She's going to be as beautiful as her mother."

"I love you so much Frank." Denise said smiling as she watched their baby girl moving around on the screen.

Trevor didn't feel like a hero as he stood by the grave of Ernest Flowers, the man lying before him was and the people who found him and sent him home, those people were heroes and he had just done what he'd been trained to do.

When he got home Finn was sitting on the steps of the porch with tears in his eyes, "What's wrong buddy?"

"They made fun of me at school today." Trevor picked Finn up and sat him in his lap.

"Why?" Finn laid his head against his dad's chest.

"Because of my glasses, I don't want to wear them anymore ever." He said taking them off and glaring at them.

Trevor rubbed his son's back, "I'm sorry buddy…but you know what? I like your glasses…they make you special."

"Really daddy? Then why did they make fun of me?"

"Sometimes people want others to feel bad, so that they can feel better, but it's not nice and it hurts. But you need to wear your glasses, they help you see better." Trevor told him, "Try not to let the kids upset you."

"Okay, you really think my glasses make me look special?" Finn asked wiping his face with his hand.

Trevor smiled and put the glasses back on his face, "Very, I love you buddy."

"I love you too daddy."

Joan sat at home rubbing her feet, she was not having a good day, the morning sickness seemed to be passing but now her replacement was here and there was just something about him that she didn't like. She didn't think he would settle for staying only until her maternity leave was over.

Late that night after making love Denise and Frank thought about baby names, "what do you think about Stephanie?" She asked looking at him.

"Hmmm, Stephanie Denise Sherwood…I like it." He said smiling, "What do you think Stephanie?" He asked kissing Denise's belly.

"I think she likes it." Denise holding his hand that was on her belly, "I can't wait to call Jeremy and tell him that he's going to have a baby sister."

Frank smiled, "I think he'll like having a little sister."

"So do I." They had tried calling him after the appointment but he hadn't answered the phone.

Pamela swore as the alarm clock rang at 3 a.m. she had to feed the puppy. It was already getting stronger, the vet said he was in excellent shape and he was older than they had thought he was four weeks old and almost ready in the next few weeks to be weaned and eating big boy food as Lucas liked to say. She wondered what Chase would say about the puppy; well she thought if he didn't like the puppy it was just too bad since he was hardly home anyways. She sighed as she got back into bed, she hoped he would be home soon, and prayed that he was safe.

Chase lay on his cot; it was as hot at night as it was during the day. He missed his wife and children, he thought of Katie chasing him and crying as he drove away, he could see her face. He hoped that he'd be home soon, so that he could be there with them, his family.


End file.
